


The Heat of the Necklace

by JoeyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time, M/M, Samulet, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyWinchester/pseuds/JoeyWinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean spend a magical night under the stars.





	The Heat of the Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 14 in this story, which is really 24 in hunter years. This is a slight sequel to Sounds Caress My Ears, but can be read alone.
> 
> Artwork by the lovely Romachebella

Dean never takes it off, and Sam wouldn't let him anyway. It's not just a symbol of their bond, or a keepsake, or even a talisman.

It's an anchor. It grounds them. Keeps them whole.

They both can remember fondly the first time the friction of skin on skin with the little brass charm between them grew hot until it actually burned their flesh. Now they crave that burn every time.

It was a crisp autumn night, John had been gone a good two weeks, and the boys were growing restless and bored in the tiny rental house. "Let's take our stuff outside, sleep under the stars." Dean suggested, more like insisted, as he gathered up their comforters and pillows.

"Seriously, Dean? It's too fucking cold outside." Sam griped, but a smirk of intrigue swept across his face at the idea.

"Come on, it'll be an adventure!" Dean knocked him on the shoulder, "Put whatever nerdy-ass book you're reading away and let's go!"

Truth be known, Sam was a little excited about the idea. His feelings for his older brother had grown this past year into less than brotherly ever since he heard Dean say his name while jerking off. And Sam had the funny feeling that Dean meant for him to hear it, like it was an extreme flirtation or even an invitation. True, Sam was only 14, but he had been flirted with by at least 3 girls and 2 guys but the time he started high school. There was just no mistaking it. This could be interesting.

Gathering everything they needed, plus a six pack of beer, and a lantern, they headed out they the back door to a clearing a little ways down the hill behind the house. Dean stomped around finding the most level grounds for their make-shift camp, while Sam got the lantern going.

"What, are we gonna sit around and tell ghost stories? Play truth or dare?" Sam teased. 

"Nah, got a better idea" said Dean as he made a nice soft bed for them. "Come on in, Sammy, it's warm under here and look at this view?" Dean was right, it was breathtakingly clear and a million stars shined upon them, giving them enough light even without the lantern. Dean held the blankets up in an invitation and Sam was rather cold so he crawled into the nice warmth beside his brother.

"Look, baby boy, that's Orion, see his belt?"

"Um, yeah I know Dean, we learned the constellations in science class last year." Sam huffed.

"And that's Cassiopeia, and the little dipper, and the big dipper", Sam sighed. "It's this really why you wanted to come out here? Show me stuff I already know, while I freeze my ass off?"

"Well, ok smartass, just thought it would be, I don't know, kinda romantic." Dean mumbled that last part. He was never good at subtle hints.

"You wanted to be romantic with me? Like this is a date?" Sam sat up, alarmed by Dean's blunt confession.

"What? No, I just...never mind. Just...Truth or dare, Sammy?"

"You've gotta be kidding me right now"

"Truth. Or. Dare." Dean glared at him, testing him. 

Sam's breath hitched as if he was suddenly both terrified and thrilled at the same time. He glared back, turning on his side to face his brother. " Dare" he challenged.

"Oh wow, I totally thought you'd puss out and choose truth. Um, ok, I dare you to take off your shirt" 

Sam rolled his eyes and shucked off his Henley, then pulled the blankets up for warmth. "There, happy? Now it's my turn...Truth or-"

"Dare!" Dean nearly shouted.

"Ok, your turn to lose the shirt" Sam grinned. He liked where this was headed. Had always admired Dean's six pack abs and perky nipples. He watched with awe as Dean slowly pulled his t shirt over his head.

"Damn, it IS cold, pass me a beer would ya? And grab yourself one. Chug it, it'll warm you up."

Sam tossed Dean his beer and got his own. They both eyed each other, knowing they weren't drinking for warmth, but for courage.They finished at the same time, tossed the empties out of the way and let out equally appalling belches. 

"Dean, why are we out here? Truth this time, enough of these middle school sleep over games, tell me."

"Truth?"

"Truth."

Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Because baby boy, I wanted our first time to be special, and yeah, maybe a little romantic, but I can recognize a rejection when I see one, so let's just--"

Dean's words were cut off by Sam's mouth on his, grabbing his face and kissing him hard. Dean pulled back to clarify, "Sammy, don't, not unless you feel the same, don't give this to me if you don't--" Sam was on him, covering Dean's body with his own.

"Dammit, Dean would you shut up and kiss me?"

His lips were on Sam's, giving into what Sam asked for and what Dean needed. Confirmation. Fingers were running through hair, Dean's hands roaming down Sam's back, timidly over the soft material of his pajama pants. "God, Sammy," Dean panted.

"Dean, please...touch me like you touch yourself, I need to feel your hands on me."

"My eager Sammy, skipping second base entirely, and heading for third already? I've taught you well."

Sam grinded himself into Dean's hip, urgency in his hardness. "Damn, Sammy, you are seriously packing."

"Please, Dean, touch me," Sam begged softly into Dean's ear, giving a small bite to the lobe. 

Dean reached between them, underneath the pajamas, touching Sam for the first time ever, and Dean can't help but arch up, rubbing his boxer-clad cock against his brother's. 

"Fuck, Dean, take these off." Both boys disposed of their boxers and pajama bottoms quickly to get back to the task at hand.

Dean wrapped his big hands around them both, allowing their cocks to slide together in sweet friction. "You feel so good, baby boy, been wanting to feel you like this for so long."

"Me too Dean, I..I h..heard you saying my name in your room. Cc..couldn't believe you wanted me like that, like this." 

Sam placed kisses all over Dean's jaw and he rutted against his cock. Sam could die right now and be happy. He noticed a warmth growing between them at chest level and looked down to see the amulet Sam gave him so long ago. He grasped it and let go with a hiss. ,"Dean, do you feel that? Your necklace, it's really warm."

"Yeah, it's really warm, must be the metal it's made of and our body heat. Nothing to worry about, I'm fine. I'm actually really good Sammy, but could you do me a favor since my, um, hand is occupied, and reach underneath my pillow and hand it to me?" Dean asked.

Sam chuckled, then did what was asked. It was a small tube of lube. "What do I do with this, Dean, I never.."

"I got you baby boy, and since you're on top, it will be real easy." Dean let go and reached for the tube. "Gonna get you ready for me. Are you, Sammy? Ready I mean?"

"God yes Dean, need to feel you inside me, owning me. I want to own you too."

"Baby boy, you already do."

Dean lubed up a finger, and tentatively moved his hand down between them to Sam's opening. Circling around a few times until Sam started to move, willing Dean's finger to enter him. Dean took the cue and slid it slowly inside, backing out a bit, then straight in again, past the first ring of muscle. "More Dean, I need more!" Sam begged. But Dean knew he had to go slow.

"I got you baby, in every sense of the word, but you gotta let me prep you, I can't, I WON'T hurt you."

"Yeah, okay," Sam said, but began to lower himself onto Dean's finger. He slipped a second finger in and let Sam ride it, slowly sinking down until he was writhing for more.

Dean pulled his fingers away to lube himself up, Sam hovered over him whimpering for Dean's cock to fill him up. "Ready, baby boy? This is it, no going back after this. Everything will change." He said it like spellwork, like a prophecy.

"I know Dean, and yes, I'm ready, please," he spoke this softly, an affirmation. 

Dean circled his cock over Sam's hole, prolonging the anticipation for his own pleasure, then lined himself up and pressed himself in, ever so slowly. Sam couldn't help himself and lowered down onto Dean's cock with a small growl of satisfaction. Burying Dean's cock inside himself to the base .

"Yeah baby boy, look at you taking my cock so good, move baby, don't be shy."

Sam raised up and slid down again, this time a little faster, and more sure. "God, Dean, you're, you're inside me, I can't believe you're inside me. Been waiting so long."

"Come down here, baby boy, kiss me, Sammy." 

Sammy put his weight onto Dean, knowing he could take it, and they both started moving in sync, letting their pleasure build like one big energy force. Sam felt it again, the necklace burning into their flesh. "Mine, Sammy, all mine", Sam heard him say. 

"Yes, Dean, yours, always yours." Sam promised. 

As each brother got closer to their climax, the amulet began to burn bright with their friction, with their love, with their promises."Fuck, Dean, gonna, mmph, gonna come, so close" 

"Right there with ya, baby boy, so good, so good."The amulet burned uncomfortably hot now and the points of it were digging into their flesh.  
"God yeah, come on Sammy, ride my cock like you own it."

"Dean, Dean, DEAN!!!" Sam chanted as he reached his climax.

It was like an orchestration, Dean came inside Sam as Sam spilled his seed between them. Whispering promises and chanting praises to reach other, they embraced and held on for dear life.

"Dean, I think...did we?"

"Yeah we um, we charged it. It feels heavier somehow. What did you know about this before you gave it to me?" Dean asked.

"Not much, I was so young. It was supposed to go to Dad, but somehow I just knew it had to go to you. You were meant to have it," Sam explained. "It's ours now, look!" Sam sat up and admired the burn in the light of the lantern;, right in the middle of his chest, was the amulet's symbol. 

"Yours, mine, it's all one now I guess, Sammy." He pulled his Sammy in close, almost nuzzling. " I wouldn't have it any other way."

They both sighed, completely exhausted. "Goodnight, jerk," mumbled Sam.

"Goodnight, bitch" Dean mumbled back.

Up in the sky, a falling star came down in the distance. Neither boy saw this happen, but they smiled to themselves and made a wish anyway. A forever wish. A spell already cast.


End file.
